And They Lived...
}} "And They Lived..." is the thirteenth episode and series finale of ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis and Zack Estrin and directed by Kari Skogland. It premiered on April 3, 2014. Synopsis The all-powerful Jafar succeeds in making his father love him and forcing Anastasia into thinking she loves him. After Alice, Amara and Cyrus escape, Jafar imprisons the Jabberwocky and calls upon an army of dead soldiers to do his bidding. Meanwhile, Alice and the White Rabbit raise their own army to fight Jafar for the realm and a final confrontation between Alice and Jafar takes place at the Well of Wonders. Recap Cast Starring *Sophie Lowe as Alice *Michael Socha as Knave of Hearts *Peter Gadiot as Cyrus *Emma Rigby as the Red Queen *Naveen Andrews as Jafar *John Lithgow as the White Rabbit Special Guest Star *Whoopi Goldberg as Mrs. Rabbit Guest Starring *Heather Doerksen as Sarah *Brian George as Old Prisoner *Leah Gibson as Nyx *Raza Jaffrey as Taj *Dejan Loyola as Rafi *Zuleikha Robinson as Amara *Peta Sergeant as the Jabberwocky *Shaun Smyth as Edwin Co-Starring *Christian Bower as Jafar's Guard *Ben Cotton as Tweedle #2 *Toby Levins as Sentry *Kylie Rogers as Millie *Amelia Wilkinson as Alice's Daughter *Benjamin Wilkinson as White Knight Trivia Production Notes= Title *The title card features the White Rabbit.File:W113Title.png Production Notes *Jafar traps Will inside a triangle. In magic lore, triangles were sometimes used as symbols of containment, to evoke and restrain lesser spirits.Stealing Fire from Heaven: The Rise of Modern Western Magic, Nevill Drury, Oxford University Press, March 2, 2011, p. 66. Facsimile by Google Books. *Co-star Toby Levins, who plays the sentry, also plays the sergeant in the Once Upon a Time episode "Manhattan". *Amelia Wilkinson, who plays Alice's daughter, also plays young Cruella De Vil in the Once Upon a Time episode "Sympathy for the De Vil". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Wonderland events occur after "To Catch a Thief" and before the Once Upon a Time episode "The Final Battle Part 2". *The Victorian England events occur after "Bad Blood". *The United Realms events which Alice reads to her daughter about her adventures in Wonderland occur after "Leaving Storybrooke". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Jafar ends up trapped in a bottle and becomes a genie like in Disney's Aladdin. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland story, focusing on Alice's adventures in Wonderland. **Also featured is the White Rabbit and the Knave of Hearts from the same story. *This episode features the Red Queen, Tweedledum and the Jabberwocky from the story's sequel Through the Looking-Glass, the genie, the sorcerer and the sultan from the "Aladdin" story, and the nix from Germanic mythology. *The camera focuses on the Red Queen's chess pieces, a reference to the novel Through the Looking-Glass, where chess is the main theme. Similarly, the headstones in the graveyard are shaped like knights. *At the end of the episode, Alice and her family are having a tea party in Victorian England, a reference to the Mad Hatter's tea party from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The page that Alice reads to her daughterFile:W113AndTheWhiteQueen.png contains an excerpt from Chapter XII of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: "Alice's Evidence". *The teapot used by Alice's daughterFile:W113TeaParty.png File:W113Promo4.jpg is the same teapot that the Evil Queen uses to pour herself a cup of tea in Rumplestiltskin's castle in the Once Upon a Time episode "Skin Deep".File:112KeepTryingDearie.png In "Broken", Mr. Gold has the same teapot in his pawnshop and uses it to make tea for himself and Belle.File:201SomeOfMyOwn.png Set Dressing *One of the framed pictures in Edwin's houseFile:W113AlicePutsDownMirror.png is called "Brünnhilde slowly and silently leads her horse down the path to the cave" and is from The Rhinegold & The Valkyrie (1910), an illustrated edition of The Rhinegold, the first of the four music dramas which constitute Richard Wagner's The Ring of the Nibelung. **Note that the picture is too far away to make out any details. It previously appeared over one of the beds in the Darling family nursery room in the Once Upon a Time episode "Second Star to the Right", though still from far away.File:221ReachingForMichael2.png It can be seen more clearly on a set photograph by production designer Michael Joy. (Photograph) *When Alice is reading to her daughter, the plush toys sitting around the small dinner table include a white rabbit / hare, a mouse,File:W101TeaParty3.png a man in a hat, and a doll which looks similar to young Alice;File:W113IDontKnow.png a reference to the Mad Hatter's tea party with the March Hare, the Dormouse and Alice in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **Note that the rabbit/hare plush seems to be a dual reference, as it is white like the White Rabbit, but the character does not participate in the tea party in the novel – the March Hare does. **The rabbit/hare, the mouse and the man in the hat were also seated at the dinner table when young Alice returned to Victorian England in "Down the Rabbit Hole".File:W101TeaParty3.png File:W101TeaParty2.png **The white rabbit / hare is the same prop used for the plush toy that the Mad Hatter ends up buying for his daughter Grace in the Once Upon a Time episode "Hat Trick".File:117IKnowIts.png **The mouse is the same prop used for one of Robin's toys when Zelena is moving in with Regina in the Once Upon a Time episode "The Savior".File:601ALittleChaos.png *The gazebo seen in the background when Alice is reading to her daughterFile:W113WonderOnceAgain.png is a redressed version of the prop/set used for the Agrabah Well of Wonders in "Dirty Little Secrets"File:W110AgrabahWellofWonders.png and the gazebo that Phillip and Aurora have a picnic under in the Once Upon a Time episode "New York City Serenade".File:312Gazebo.png File:312BestChance.png Large windows were added to the Victorian England version. Costume Notes *The coat Alice's daughter is wearing as her mother reads her a storyFile:W113TeaParty.png File:W113Promo4.jpg is the same one worn by Snow White in the Once Upon a Time episode "The Stable Boy". Note that the costume department have switched out the fur on the sleeves and collar. The trim has also been replaced.File:118NeverRideAgain.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Burnaby's Central Park, and Robert Burnaby Park in East Burnaby, double as Wonderland for this episode. films in Burnaby's Central Park, wrapping its first season. (...) Wednesday, January 15th – Once Upon a Time in Wonderland films in Robert Burnaby Park in Burnaby with giant mushrooms on set.|publisher=Hollywood North}} International Titles Videos W1x13 - And They Lived... - Promo References }} ---- nl:And They Lived... ru:И жили они... Category:Pages That Need Attention